


curve your little spine [and tell me that you're mine]

by jseos



Category: TOMORROW X TOGETHER | TXT (Korea Band)
Genre: Cockstepping, M/M, Mommy Kink, bdsm but like. diet bdsm, soobin is a good boy and i love him
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-24
Updated: 2020-08-24
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:14:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26076265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jseos/pseuds/jseos
Summary: soobin wishes he wasn’t like this.he wishes he was vanilla, boring - all of the things that people consider normal.except he isn’t - he’s the kind of person to hide under his blanket at night, earphones plugged in as he watches wide eyed at some cute boy on a random porn site get slapped around and degraded.and he wishes it were him.
Relationships: Choi Soobin/Choi Yeonjun
Comments: 2
Kudos: 65
Collections: TXT BONKFEST





	curve your little spine [and tell me that you're mine]

**Author's Note:**

> PROMPT #56; You know how Yeonjun has to climb all over Soobin's back for the Puma choreography? I definitely think Soobin would enjoy Yeonjun stepping on him in other ways ;) (Cockstepping. I'm talking about cockstepping.) 
> 
> hi! this is my second prompt for this fest!
> 
> i admit, this one wasn't as good as my previous prompt because during writing this i experienced a family loss - so i'm sorry if this isn't the best quality writing! however i'm so thankful for the fest mods for giving me extra time and letting me take a breather to deal with it!
> 
> hope u enjoy soobin getting stomped :3

soobin wishes he wasn’t like this. 

he wishes he was vanilla, boring - all of the things that people consider normal.

except he isn’t - he’s the kind of person to hide under his blanket at night, earphones plugged in as he watches wide eyed at some cute boy on a random porn site get slapped around and degraded.

and he wishes it were him.

-

after the release of the puma video, yeonjun can tell that soobin is on edge. he doesn’t know why, and soobin won’t even tell him, but he knows that his boyfriend is nervous and twitchy around him and refuses to meet his gaze - and it worries him a lot. 

he thinks back as far as the  _ filming _ of the music video, and vaguely registers that soobin wasn’t entirely himself that day either - spending the rest of the day after the shoot fidgety and shyer than usual.

and yeah, maybe the video was a little more ‘out there’ for the group, and they all stepped out of their comfort zones a bit - but yeonjun thinks that something from the shoot isn’t sitting right with soobin.

he thinks back to him stepping on soobin, climbing over his back, the multiple takes that it took to get the perfect shot while he kneeled on his boyfriend like a piece of furniture. did he hurt him? is that what’s wrong? the possibility that yeonjun accidentally hurt soobin during the shoot and has left him still in some kind of pain has yeonjun panicking, so he immediately picks up his phone.

**[jun:]** hey can u come to my room real quick? i need to ask u something.

**[binnie:]** ok i’ll be over in a second!

**[binnie:]** is everything ok?

**[jun:]** yeah! just something on my mind!

seconds later, soobin peeks his head around yeonjun’s door. “hey?”

“hi, binnie.” yeonjun sighs, his nerves still vibrating but considerably less terrified now that his boyfriend is here with him, already perching next to him on the bed.

“junnie, what did you wanna talk about?”

yeonjun sighs.

“um. about the shooting for the puma music video…”

soobin gulps. “yeah?”

“i know that the routine is kinda demanding and i know that me climbing on you like that might’ve been a bit much - but you’ve been acting kinda off since then and if i accidentally hurt you or freaked you out, please tell me, ‘cause i-”

“i liked it, yeonjun.”

silence. 

“liked…?”

soobin steadies his breath and tries to ignore the flushing of his cheeks.

“when you stepped on me. i liked it.”

“really?”

“yes, oh my god, junnie. since then all i’ve been able to think about is how good the pressure was when you stepped over me, how nice it felt to be below you and i… i feel weird about liking it. i feel like i shouldn’t.”

“soobinnie, baby - i promise you don’t have to feel weird about it! i know we haven’t gone far, but you’re not weird for having that kind of kink - i have kinks that i think you’d find weird, but they’re just kinks - it’s not the worst thing in the world.”

it’s as if soobin feels better instantly, a sly smile spreading over his lips as he asks, “oh? what kinks, huh?”

-

so they set a day. (the next day, to be exact.)

after a lengthy discussion about their limits, about safewords and dynamics (and yeonjun shyly admitting that he wants soobin to call him mommy, sue him), they both think they’re ready.

so now soobin is here, standing by yeonjun’s bed while his boyfriend sits in front of him. yeonjun is fully clothed, still in his ripped jeans and t-shirt from today - meanwhile soobin is left with only his boxers and one of yeonjun’s baggy t-shirts. yeonjun keeps his shoes off - but promises soobin that when they get the hang of this, he’ll step on him with shoes on whenever he wants.

“okay,” yeonjun sighs, “you ready?”

soobin nods and gives yeonjun a quick kiss. “ready.”

the atmosphere changes instantly. yeonjun’s warm energy dissipates a little, and his facial expression morphs into something almost bored looking. 

“soobin.” he says.

“yes, mommy?”

“knees. now.”

and soobin does as he says, dropping to his knees in front of yeonjun in an instant. 

“good boy.” yeonjun praises, and he means it - genuinely enamoured with how quick soobin is to obey.

“now,” yeonjun breathes, his smile sweet as honey and hand caressing soobin’s cheek as he speaks, “what do you want, bunny?”

soobin whines, but composes himself enough to say “wan’ mommy to touch me, please.”

yeonjun coos. “how cute! do you think you deserve my hands though, baby? or should i let you rut against my leg like a  _ whore. _ ”

soobin’s head drops and he mumbles out a pathetic little “anything mommy, as long as you’re touching bunny!” and yeonjun’s heart melts.

“okay sweetheart, wanna suck mommy’s cock while i play with you?”

“ _ please. _ ”

yeonjun gets to work unbuttoning his jeans and pulling his cock out from his boxers, already half hard from just seeing soobin act so obedient and shy. he thinks he could get used to this.

as soon as soobin catches sight of his boyfriends dick he scoots forward, not even needing to wait for permission before he’s taking yeonjun all the way to the back of this throat, and yeonjun groans as he moves a sock clad foot to press down on soobin’s clothed cock.

soobin moans, and the vibrations make yeonjun’s entire body feel like electricity. it only encourages the younger to take his boyfriend further down his throat - if it’s even possible - meanwhile yeonjun applies the slightest bit more pressure against soobin’s boxers.

“feel good, baby?” he asks, and he makes the mistake of looking down to see soobin nod at him, his pretty eyes filled with tears and his cheeks painted red, and he wants to ruin him so fucking badly.

“soobin, baby - can i fuck your mouth? please?”

soobin lets out an enthusiastic squeak and a nod, and moves his hand to guide yeonjun’s hands into his hair. he looks up at him with those teary eyes and messy hair and yeonjun is done for.

he grabs his boyfriend by the hair and forces his mouth up and down on his cock, soobin whining beneath him as he rubs his foot harder and harder against soobin’s cock through his boxers.

the noises soobin makes are absolutely disgusting in the best way - tiny sobs and gags and deep moans that he can’t really seem to control, and yeonjun isn’t faring much better, breathing heavily and whining when he feels his cock hit the back of soobin’s throat.

he knows he’s pretty close, and by the stuttering of soobins hips against his foot and the tears flowing freely now, he thinks soobin is too. 

he has an idea, and absolutely sadistic idea.

he uses his free leg to hook over soobin’s shoulder, and using his foot he forces soobin further onto his cock, the position effectively folding soobin in half and adding more pressure to his cock and choking him at the same time.

and then he’s done for, eyes rolling back as he cums in his fucking boxers like a teenager - and the sight is enough for yeonjun to yell out a harsh “fuck!” as he finishes down his boyfriend's throat, soobin happily swallowing everything he has to give. 

yeonjun takes a breath, steadying himself before he hoists soobin up onto the bed beside him, taking care to lay him on the bed gently.

“you okay?”

soobin nods.

“need anything?”

soobin shakes his head. “jus’ cuddles. then a shower.”

yeonjun laughs. “of course, honey.”

and okay - soobin is so fucking glad he’s not vanilla anymore.


End file.
